dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
May
Overview Movelist }} Basic Strategy Combos Advanced Analysis ;5 P :Quick poke, can be used to help extend combos. :Ironically, the safest okizeme against Potemkin (stay out of normal throw range, within command throw range). :Jump cancel. ;5 K :May counts as being off the ground, so it can dodge throws (normal/command/super), and avoid many low attacks. :Useful meaty due to throw-invincibility. :Jump cancel ;5 S.c close :On counter-hit, causes stun long enough to combo into Dust launcher. :Common combo extender. :Common gatling into 5 H. :Jump cancel. ;5 S.f far :Common poke attack. :Jump cancel. ;5 H :Causes stagger on counter-hit. :May creeps forward very slightly. :May is off the ground for a very few frames, leaving her throw invincible and able to dodge Potemkin's Slide Head. :Large hit box and small collision box makes for a relatively safe, shield-like attack. ;5 D :Dust launcher (start Dust combo). :Long horizontal range, can be used as meaty okizeme attack. :Hold for fake Dust. ;5 D hold :Fake dust launcher. :Hits low for launcher. :Jump cancel. ;2 P :Damage buffering ("prorate") if used as a combo starter. :No penalties if used as a combo extender. :Can spam as OTG combo for a few pixels of life. :Jump cancel; the only crouching attack that can be Jump Canceled. ;2 K :Damage buffering ("prorate") if used as a combo starter. :Vaguely resembles 2D, providing chance for 2K,5H or 2K,2D mixups. ;2 S :Decent poke attack. :Advantage over 5 S.f is the ability to charge for either vertical or horizontal Iruka-san. ;2 H :Can hit slightly behind (useful against teleporters, e.g. SL, MI). :Causes sweep. :Causes vacuum on counter hit; hitstun is long enough to land 6P, but better to go into a combo. ;2 D :Sweep attack. :Faster than 2H. :Does not hit behind like 2H. ;3 K :Long attack range. :Very slow to reach far range, very long recovery. :Can go under various projectiles and attacks. :FRC near end of attack. ;6 P :The infamous May Fist. :Stun multiplier ×3.00. :Stun multiplier is further doubled on counter-hit (×6.00). :Upper-body invincibility plus small body means going through more attacks than other characters. :Can be canceled into specials, including Iruka-san. ;6 P hold :Hold P for greater stun multiplier. :Longer charge is greater stun. :Release P to attack. :Maximum charge 38 frames (automatically attacks with maximum charge). :Stun multiplier ×3.375 to ×4.250, depending on charge time. :Stun multiplier is further doubled on counter-hit, up to ×6.750 to ×8.500. :Greater push-back with longer charge. :Maximum charge has "Level 6" effect. ;6 H :Staggers on counter-hit. :Attack zone ranges from above behind to forward (to the ground). :Can be canceled into specials, including Iruka-san. ;6 H hold :Hold H to charge attack. :Release H to attack. :Maximum charge 38 frames (automatically attacks with maximum charge). :Can change directions by the time H is released if opponent changes sides during charge. :Maximum charge counts as overhead. :Recovery shorter than 6H (non-charged). :Recovery is even shorter on maximum charge (can be mistaken for jump cancel). ;air P ;air K ;air S :Attacks downward; can attack through some 6P. :Jump cancel. ;air H :Attack zone ranges from below behind to above ahead. :Causes floater launch on counter-hit, for combo potential. ;air 2 H :Causes momentum change. :Cuts horizontal momentum if done while air dashing. :FDC as j.1H~K. :FDC preserves some of the weird gravity changes caused by j.2H -- extends air time considerably. :SBC as j.1H~S; SB can be done in the middle of an airdash, but not FD. :IAD overhead, then airdash back with j.2H SBC j.2H for ambiguous cross-up. :Can cancel into special :Cancel into 623H Restive Roller for extra air attack. :Cancel into 623S Restive Roller to run away. :Cancel into 623S Restive Roller, 1S followup for fake runaway. ;air D :Induces upward momentum. :Stun multiplier ×1.75, so is desirable in dust combos if you're going for stun. :Can hover with j.P, j.D (whiff), j.P, j.D (whiff), repeat. :Jump cancel. ... See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear